Cyclops
Occasionally referred to as the One-Eyed Tribe (Hitotsume-zoku ひとつめぞく), the Cyclops are a tribe of humanoids who hail from Ophthalmos, one of the few islets to be situated within the confines of the R'lyehian Lagoon. Due to the fact that their presence is primarily limited to the confines of the R'lyehian Lagoon, even knowledge as simple as their very existence tends to only be in the possession of the indigenous peoples of West Blue. ''Physiology As a humanoid, cyclops are in possession of a physiology that is nigh-identical to the physiology of a human. However, there are a number of notable differences between the physiology of a cyclops and the physiology of a human. These differences are: ''Eye The single eye of a cyclops functions in a manner that is radically different from the function of a human's pair of eyes. For the eye of a cyclops doesn't input electromagnetic radiation that originates from its current environment. But rather it conducts its business in a manner which is similar to human echolocation. The eye of a cyclops obtains the information the brain needs to produce an image by first outputting a particular frequency of electromagnetic radiation which has come to be known as terahertz radiation and then inputting just about all of the outputted terahertz radiation that reflects back towards it. As a direct result of this, the characteristics of a cyclops' vision is phenomenally dissimilar to the characteristics of a human's vision. First and foremost, cyclops do not have peripheral vision. As a result, the entirety of their sight consists naught but what just so happens to be directly ahead of them. Though the enormity of a cyclops' eye may bestow upon the cyclops a visual field that is vastly superior to the visual field of a human whom is suffering from tunnel vision, it still doesn't bestow upon the cyclops a visual field that is anywhere near as expansive as the visual field of a human whom is in possession of eyes that are in perfect condition. In exchange for such a narrow field of vision, cyclops are fully capable of maintaining a perfect level of vision irregardless of the quantity of illumination that is present within his or her current environment. During the brightest of days and darkest of nights, cyclops sport immortal sight. It should also be noted that cyclops are also capable of seeing through just about any object at their own discretion. ''Tongue'' Unlike the tongue of a human, the tongue of a cyclops isn't simply the means through which a cyclops tastes his or her food. But rather it functions as both, the means through which a cyclops taste and the means through which a cylops smells. By sticking his or her tongue out of his or her mouth, a cyclops is able to sample just about all of the chemicals that are present within the confines of his or her environment and as a result determine the proximity of just about any and every entity that has left a scent in its wake. However, it should be noted that the tongue of a cyclops only informs the cyclops of the proximity of an entity. Thus, it is up to the cyclops to determine the direction of an entity. Under normal circumstances, this is achieved by walking in a random direction with the tongue stuck outward in order to determine whether or not the direction takes him or her closer to the entity. ''Nose'' Cyclops do not have noses. ''Musculature'' The muscles of a cyclops are the exact opposite of the muscles of a human. A human's muscles tend to be geared towards longevity. It is designed to be used for a prolonged period of time. In stark contrast to the muscles of a human, the muscles of a cyclops tends to be geared towards explosiveness. It is designed to be used in short bursts. The differences between the muscles of a human and the muscles of a cyclops can be summarized as the following: The muscles of a human allows the human to perform in a persistent manner at the cost of potency; while the muscles of a cyclops allows the cyclops to perform in a potent manner at the cost of persistence. ''Anatomical Weaponry'' Amongst those who are casually aware of the method through which a cyclops' eyes obtains its visual information, there is prevalent belief that cyclops are capable of projecting a destructive beam of light from their eye. Said belief is a misconception. The only brand of electromagnetic radiation that a cyclops' eye is capable of outputting is Terahertz radiation. Due to the fact that even an X-ray is more harmful to life than a T-ray, the very idea of a cyclops utilizing his or her eye to fire even a remotely dangerous laser is preposterous. An anatomical weapon that the cyclops do have is there teeth. Though the teeth of the average cyclops may not be any sharper than the teeth of the average of human, they're capable of two things which the teeth of a human isn't. The first thing is the spewing of a flammable liquid. The second thing is the creation of a spark by means of gnashing. When utilized in conjunction with each other, those two things allow a cyclops to discharge fire from his or her mouth. Contrary to popular belief, fire that has been discharged from the mouth of a cyclops is much more frightening than it is dangerous. First of all, the fire is situated upon the liquid spewed from the cyclops' mouth. Said liquid is as viscous as gelid honey. The viscosity of the liquid lessens the chance of a drop of the liquid sprinkling into the cyclops' mouth, at the cost of making the liquid unlikely to transfer the fire from itself to anything else. Second of all, the combustion of the liquid produces more light than heat. Thus the fire upon the liquid is dazzlingly bright, but not very hot. This lessens the chance that the ignited liquid has to inflict a burn upon the cyclops' mouth at the cost of also lessening the chance that the ignited liquid has to inflict a burn upon the cyclops' target. Third of all, there actually isn't much fire to begin. A supermajority of the fire consists of its flame, which is just the light being emitted by the liquid as a result of it undergoing combustion. Only a relatively miniscule portion of the fire is really heat, meaning that being touched by the fire probably wont even warm an individual much less actually burn him or her. Lastly, the liquid that is spewed from the cyclops' teeth is limited enough to only allow a cyclops to discharge fire from his or her mouth once a day. Any spew other than the first is likely to consist of too little of the liquid to produce a lasting fire. Though a cyclops is able to train his- or herself into discharging an incredibly dangerous fire, such a feat is equivalent to a fishman training his- or herself into a black belt. In general, discharging fire is more of a scare tactic than an attack. ''Culture ''Matriarchy The cyclops have been matriarchal for as long as humanity has been patriarchal. Before the establishment of Ophthalmos as a country, a large number of female warlords used to utilize their statuses as mothers to obtain a military. These females would assemble their sons into an army, appoint their daughters as the commanding officers of their army of sons, and then direct their daughters into subjugating other females. Those females whom were unfortunate enough to have been subjugated were enslaved by their subjugators. While the daughters of the subjugated would inherit their mother's enslavement, sons of the subjugated would be raised by the subjugators as if they were the subjugators' own children. Under normal circumstances, those sons would never become aware of the fact that they were fighting for their mothers' slavers. It's from the constant success of such cruel deception that the prejudiced belief that males are intellectually inferior to females would arise amongst the females. By the time of the Void Century, just about the entirety of the cyclops as a species had been united into a single hierarchy by Queen Thoosa. After having come to the realization that the current system was more suited towards war than peace, Queen Thoosa promptly begun to restructure cyclopsian society as a whole. First and foremost, Queen Thoosa founded WIP... The ''Education and Technology'' As a result of the investments of Queen Thoosa, cyclops are masters of clockwork. Clocks and their constituents were introduced to the cyclops by adventurous humans. Initially, clocks were only used by conquerors like Queen Thoosa. Later they were given to slaves in order to make them more useful. Amongst these slaves was a girl named Arethusa. As a hobby, Arethusa experimented with the gears within clocks. Her experimentation was noted by her master whom emancipated Arethusa in exchange for Arethusa's expertise. Thus the first clockwork machinery were born. Arethusa's master only used Arethusa's machines as a means of production and never as a weapon themselves. However, the daughter of Arethusa's master - a princess whom is better known as Queen Thoosa - very much did weaponize the clockwork machinery. Because Arethusa's clockwork played such a huge part in her conquests, Queen Thoosa respected Arethusa as her equal. This respect would eventually result in Queen Thoosa doting upon Arethusa's daughter, Opis. At Opis' request, Queen Thoosa would found a class. The class would be taught by Opis to those amongst Queen Thoosa's enslaved who applied to become a student. Those who graduated from the class would be emancipated and becom subordinates of Opis. After Queen Thoosa united cyclops, she expanded the class into a full-blown school. Initially, the school ran in the same manner as the class did. However, eventually attendance to the school would become mandatory for all juvenile cyclops. The school rocketed cylops clockwork from impressive to outright astonishing. In fact, it was a student of the school, a female cyclops named Galatea, who would invent the mainspring battery. The mainspring batter was a mainspring which could be inserted into a compatiable clockwork machine as a power source. The mainspring battery held enough energy to power most machines for years, could be fully "recharged" within a matter of days, and could be easily mass produced in Queen Thoosa's factories. It changed the way all clockwork machines were designed and allowed the creation of machines that were in need of a mucher higher energy input than ant of the previous energy sources could offer. Cyclops clockwork isn't appreciated very much elsewhere. Many prefer electricity over their gears, so the art is limited to the R'lyehian Lagoon. Out of pride, cyclops refuse to switch to electricity. So clockwork is likely to be improved even further in order to not be surpassed by electricity. ''Martial Arts and Military History'' Much like humans, cyclops as a whole are in possession of a large number of means through which they can combat their opponents. Also like humans, these means were developed over time. During the early years of their Prehistory, cyclops used throwing spears as their weapon of choice. In the hands of a cyclops, a throwing spear could be thrown as far as 500 yd in an instant. Thus the throwing spear was absolutely perfect for hunting, for a cyclops could hunt his or her prey down with his or her vision and then kill them from a distance that was far beyond the prey's danger zone. It was during the middle and late years of Prehistory that cyclops begun to engage each other rather than their environment. As a result, the cyclops mostly abandoned the utilization of spears. The reason for such an abandonment was that a cyclops ability to burst made dodging a thrown spear way to easy for the spear to serve a useful weapon. In place of throwing spears, the cyclops begun to utilize their own bodies as their weapons-of-choice. It was from this point onward that One-Eyed Pankration (Hitotsume Pankurachion パンクラチオン) begun to be developed. Though it should be noted that the practice of One-Eyed Pankration was completely limited to the females until recent times. Eventually, Queen Thoosa begun to field clockwork machinery. In response to Queen Thoosa's '''mechanical monstrosities, a number of other matriarchs begun to arm their male rank-and-file with bludgeons - such as the mace, morning star, or flail - that were easily capable of being utilized to smash '''Queen Thoosa's machines to pieces. Unfortunately for these matriarchs, Queen Thoosa's response was to arm her male rank-and-file with pikes that were utilized to keep individuals at bay whilst the machines decimated the enemy. It was from this response that the concept of pikers (nagayarika ながやりか), as the cyclops know it, was born. During the Battle for Barzakh, Queen Thoosa chose to have the cyclops side with the humen against the humans of the World Government. During the resultant clash between Ophthalmos and the World Government, the cyclops were introduced to the very concept of firearms. As to be expected, Queen Thoosa wasted absolutely no time in assimilating firearms into their own arsenal. To be more specific, firearms were integrated into their clockwork war-machines. Alongside Barzakh, Dyn'rak, Gladius, Nal-mosiq, and number of other countries; Ophthalmos fought against the World Government and even managed to rout the World Government from the R'lyehian Lagoon. Afterward, Ophthalmos continued to contribute to the ongoing fighting at Dyn'rak... Category:Species Category:Race Category:Powerhouse411